Classroom
by HMC'35
Summary: Emmett McCarty and Isabella Swan are in high school, just started dating but Isabella's ex-boyfriend is still deeply in love with her, will Emmett stand by Isabella or will her ex scare him away?
1. Preface

Classroom. This is a Bella and Emmett story. Emmett McCarty and Isabella Swan are in high school and have just started dating. But Isabella's ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen, is still deeply in love with her. Will Emmett stand by Isabella or will Edward scare him away?  
**Disclaimer: **Much to my dismay, I don't own any of any of the original Twilight characters, they are Stephenie Meyer's creation.

I reached my hand out and felt nothing but the cold. I sat up in my bed instantly and hurriedly scanned my room. My gaze reached the window when I heard a faint chuckle from the other side of my room, by the door. It was my love. He had a faint smile playing on his lips. "Morning sleeping beauty." His sweet voice murmured as he tip-toed back into bed.I wondered why he was whispering until I remembered Charlie was home. He leaned in and kissed my lips just for a second. When he parted ways with me I pouted at the loss of contact. His fingers traced my lips, enjoying the look. He joined me on the bed and we started planning our Saturday together. There was a loud, annoying tap at my window. Distracted, I looked, but no one was there so I carried on my discussion with Emmett who seemed none the wiser. There was another tap at my window, I looked towards the window again. I got up and silently strolled over to my window and looked out of it. Of course it was raining ever so slightly and the sky was overcast. I looked down at my front lawn and suddenly wished I hadn't. My breathing hitched and a small sob was released from my throat causing Emmett to run over to me and pull me into a fierce hug while whispering in my ear, "It'll be okay babe, he'll stop soon." At this point I was silently praying to God that he would. All I wanted was to move on with my life, why couldn't he let me? I gave him everything, and what did he give me in return? Nothing. He left me, so why was he here now? He wasn't the one who cried himself to sleep for three months wondering what went wrong and why he was alone? No, that was me 


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer: All Stephenie Meyers Imagination. **

"Bella." I was brought back to real life by a high-pitched, irritated voice. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" I thought about saying, _You talk so quick it's hard for me to catch anything anyway, _but she's my best friend and I love her like a sister plus I am terrified of the little pixie.

"Sorry, Ali, I was day dreaming again." She smirked at this reply.

"Well, as I was saying, Edward was out with Jessica last ni-" I cut her off; I didn't want to sit through lunch listening to Alice talk about her brothers new girlfriend, who by the way, isn't me.

"Alice, I've told you this before I do not want to hear about Edward bloody Cullen and his most recent girlfriend." I hadn't meant to snap at her, I just didn't care for gossip about him. Her eyes held a slight sadness in them, with a hint of pity. I knew why, she pitied me because she knew how her brother had broken my heart and I didn't know what I'd done wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Bella." She pulled me into a one-armed hug and held an apologetic smile on her lips. I returned the smile to make sure she knew she was forgiven.

"Ah, hello ladies." Emmett's voice boomed.

I looked up and saw the grin plastered on his handsome face. Emmett was huge and very intimidating. He was like a bear and most people tried not to the get on the wrong side of Emmett. But inside he was one of the nicest boys you'd ever meet; he wouldn't hurt a fly unless it hurt either myself, Rosalie or Alice. He had black, short, curly hair and deep brown eyes that you could get lost in for days. So I guess you could say I have a slight crush on Emmett McCarty. But why would he ever bother with me, plain old Bella, long brown hair down to my waist and pale as you can get (without being an albino that is).

"So how are you Bells?" Emmett asked.

"I'm doing just fine, what about you?" That's how our conversation continued for the next 15 minutes, idle chit-chat about class. I found myself hanging on every word he spoke. I could feel Alice's gaze on me and I could sense the interrogation that was being formed in her mind. I rolled my eyes at the thought. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Jessica leave the cafeteria, his arm draped over her shoulder. I sighed, lunch was almost over and my next class was gym. I'm not the most coordinated person; in fact I'm as clumsy as can be.

The bell rang and the rest of the student body left the cafeteria. As I rose from my seat, the chair leg caught my ankle causing me to spin and fall to the floor. I waited for my face to meet the floor but instead I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, I turned to thank whoever saved me. I stared into Emmett's big brown eyes and felt blush spread across my cheeks. He put me back on my feet but still kept an arm around my waist.

"Jeez, Bella be careful; we wouldn't want you hurt now would we." He smiled at me and removed his arm from around me. I returned his smile, still blushing. He let go of me and started walking toward his class, still smiling to himself. While I was watching Emmett, somehow Alice had linked her arm in mine with a grin on her face.

"You like him!"

_Well yes Alice, state the obvious_, I glared at her.

"Alice! Don't talk so loud!" I scolded her; I didn't want everyone to know if I did or I would've told Lauren or Jessica. Alice smirked.

"I'm right, aren't I? I can't believe you didn't tell me Bella. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you didn't tell me you like Emmett! Why Bells?"

"I don't know, Alice, it's pointless telling people when nothing would ever come of it. I'm just Bella, clumsy Bella, seriously what would Emmett ever see in me?"

"Bella, you're beautiful, why don't you ever see yourself properly?" Her eyes held a slight sadness in them. How could I ever believe I was beautiful when my best friends looked like super models, Alice was thin and had short brown hair that pointed in different direction, as for Rosalie she made every girl in the room's confidence drop by about 100%. She had long blonde wavy hair, curves in all the right places and never had to wear make-up because she had the perfect skin. Rose was Emmett's ex-girlfriend but their just really good friends now. My mind was in a different place and I didn't realize but I was outside of art.

"Are coming to my house after school today Ali?" I asked her.

"Yes of course I am, also I wanted to go shopping and you're coming!" She ran off towards her class before I had the chance to say anything. Great, shopping. If anyone loved shopping and got a thrill out of it, this person was Alice. Others, like myself, hate shopping because they know they will become Barbie. It was the same every time we went shopping, I become some kind of prototype of hers and she puts me in clothes she knows I'll never wear.

Art passed quickly and I almost ran out of my lesson in order to get to my red truck. I tried to open the driver's door quietly but since my truck had been around since the dinosaurs, it still made a lot of noise. I turned the key in the ignition and started reversing out of the school parking lot. I turned my radio on and started singing loudly to_Taylor Swift._

"You can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you baby, like I did before, you're not sorry, no no oh." I pulled into my drive way and slumped into my seat. I thought about Edward, eight months we dated. I thought I meant something to him but obviously from the way he broke up with me I didn't mean a thing.

"_Bella, we need to talk." The words feared by anyone in a relationship fell from his lips, he'd been off with me for a few days and I knew something big was going to happen._

"_Well, Edward, talk then."_

"_We're not working. It's not you it's me. I'm sorry Bella, friends, yeah?" I knew that line would be etched into my brain and that I would think about them every single day._

"_But we were fine just the other day, please I love you." I was on the bridge of hysteria, I couldn't understand it._

"_Look Bella, I'll always love you... in a way but it's not the same any more. Sorry." He turned around and left me outside of my house in the pouring rain. I fell to my knees and cried for a good hour or so until Charlie came home and carried me into the house and up to bed. I didn't go to school for three days, I just couldn't face him. _

_Alice dragged me out of my house on the Friday forcing me to go to school._

I opened my bedroom door and threw my school bag onto my bed and walked into my wardrobe. I put on some white tights, my high waist shorts, and a cream crop top with a "witchy" hemline.

I was debating whether to risk wearing heels or if I should just stick with flats when there was a loud knock on the door. I quickly grabbed a pair of blue ballet flats before racing down the stairs, silently congratulating myself on not tripping, and opened the door.

"Bella, you're wearing the clothes I bought you, you look so pretty." I thanked her and guided her into my bedroom. I took my hair out of the plait I had put it in during math and let the waves fall all the way down to my waist. I quickly applied some make-up and reached for my favorite navy cardigan.

Alice was wearing black skinny jeans, a green top that had the word 'love' printed onto it, with green high heels and a few bracelets and her favorite Chanel bag. I left a note for Charlie telling him if he needed me he should ring my mobile. With that we left for Port Angeles shopping mall. After an hour of driving we finally found a parking space for her "baby" and entered the mall. We walked straight into Topshop and Alice hurried to the shoe section. I trudged over towards her as she held out a pair of black lace up high heels and pushed me down onto a seat to try them on. I quickly put them on in a hope to take them off just as quick, I stood up a little bit too quickly and my eyes went black for a moment but during this time I took a few steps forward and walked into another seat falling quickly towards the floor. I stood up and brushed myself off just in time to hear a soft chuckle. I span around and gazed up into a pair of deep brown eyes.

**A/N. Outfits on my profile.**


	3. Forth Kind

I am so sorry I've taken ages to update! It was half term, then I had english exams to revise for, then my maths teacher put me in for a re-sit I didn't know I was doing! This chapter is a little short but I promise chapter 3 will be better. The bright side is that New Moon comes out on Friday, who else is going to see it at midnight? I sure am, even with school the next day. I hope you like this chapter REVIEW GUYS!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did, they are still a figment of Stephenie Meyer's imagination.

* * *

**Previously:**

_I stood up and brushed myself off just in time to hear a soft chuckle, I span around and gazed up into a pair of deep brown eyes..._

"Jake, oh my god." He wrapped his big arms around my waist and hugged my tightly. Jake was my best boy friend and had been since I was four years old. We had countless memories, I used to spend every weekend at his house or at first beach. Sadly, I'd been neglecting our friendship. When I was with Edward I rarely got to see Jake so I'd not seen him in about 4 months.

"Bells, I've missed you so much. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, when did you get so tall?" I asked whilst looking him up and down trying to work it out. He must be 6ft 4" now.

"Ha-ha, yeah I have grown haven't I? Your still short as ever." He joked, I jabbed him in the ribs. He feigned a hurt look upon his face . We stood and talked for a while until I heard a loud screech from behind us. Alice. Jake and I both looked into one another's eyes and he rolled them_._

"Hey pixie." He greeted Alice while taking her in his arms.

"Jake! What are you doing here?!" Alice voice full of confusion and happiness.

"Well I was just strolling past when I saw Bells trip. So I came to say hello." Alice's face beamed. She loved Jake like a brother. We'd all grown up together, we were all basically family. Jake told us he had to go because he was here with his sister. We all knew what Rachel was like when she was angry. We let him leave quickly. After a few more hours shopping we decided to grab some food from the food court. Just as we put our tray of food on the table Alice noticed Jasper and Emmett and called them over.

"Quick, Bella, fix your hair Emmett is coming over!" she whispered. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and smiled at their familiar faces. Jasper embraced Alice softly. They are both in love with one another they just haven't worked it out yet. Emmett beamed at me and pulled me into a bear hug cutting off my breathing.

"Em. Cant. Breathe." His laugh boomed and he set me back on my feet. Jasper coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies, myself and Em were off to the cinema; would you like to join us?" I looked towards Alice just as she looked at me. Her eyes pleaded with me to say yes.

"Of course, which film are we going to watch."

"Well we wanted to see The Fourth Kind is that cool?" He questioned.

"Is that the one about aliens and stuff?" Emmett nodded whilst grinning.

"Damn right it is, they're so cool!" I'd heard it was scary and I was chicken about scary films.

We started to walk towards the cinema. Alice had linked our arms together leaving the boys trailing behind. As soon as we arrived the boys rushed off to by the tickets and snacks. After five minutes of waiting Alice started tapping her foot impatiently. Emmett walked over to us holding four tickets. After a further two minutes Jazz appeared, Alice huffed.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry ma'am." Jasper joked though his eyes held realisation, as did Alice's. They quickly averted their gazed and looked towards Emmett who seemed none the wiser.

"Lets go then, dude." Alice and Jasper hurried to the door where the film was being screened. I looked up at Emmett and caught him looking at me but he quickly looked away. Strange. We took our seats. Alice and I were sat in the middle, Emmett sat next to me and Jazzy sat by Alice. The cinema lights dipped and adverts appeared upon the screen; Em munched noisily on his popcorn.

"Want some Bells?" He said as he thrust the popcorn towards my face. I grabbed a handful and popped one into my mouth and thanked him.

Half way through the film I was getting a little jumpy so Emmett put his arm around my shoulders. As soon as his skin touched mine it was like an electric shock, I smiled at the thought. I looked towards Jazz and Alice to find them snuggled close together, glazing into each others eyes. I felt as if I was intruding on their moment so I averted my gaze back to the movie. The reviews about this film had been right, it was utterly terrifying, I could feel Ems gazed on my face so I turn to look at him. A sweet smile played on his lips, and I smiled back as he pull his arm tighter around me as if to protect me from the aliens. I sighed and relaxed into his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. His face rested on my head and it felt like he kissed my hair but I was probably wrong, it could've been his nose brushing along my hair, either way I smiled wider.


	4. Dinner Barbie

I couldn't be sorrier for how long it's been since my last update. My explanation is at the bottom along with a sneak peak at the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!

Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight. But I do own the plot!**

* * *

-2 months later-

Weeks pasted. Emmett and I grew closer and closer together; I spend the majority of my time with him these days. Alice and Jasper started dating about a week after our trip to the cinema. They're so cute, they keep their relationship private which is good I mean, who wants to see their best friend playing tonsil tennis whilst you're trying to eat your lunch?

It was Saturday today and Emmett was coming to pick me up around 7pm, after soccer training, and we're going out for dinner. I heard a knock on the door; I jumped off the sofa and reached for the handle.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted and half deafened me in the process.

"Hello to you to Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Dinner with Emmett tonight, Duh." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I bet you were planning on wearing your everyday clothes weren't you?" I nodded slightly because I didn't want to admit she was right.

"See, Bella, this is why you need me" pointing towards herself "as your best friend because you have no idea what to wear on dates." She smiled smugly.

"Alice it's not a date, we're just friends going for dinner!" I argued. She just sighed and pushed me up the stairs.

-3 hours later-

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Turn around again." Alice ordered, and I obeyed.

"Actually... I love this on you. The blue really compliments your skin tone and hair." She had dressed me in a silk blue blouse with a high waist black skirt, teamed with clear tights and black heels. How she thought I was going to walk in the 5 inch heels she had placed me in I did not know, though I did look smart rather than trashy.

"Thanks Ally, this is really nice." I went to talk out of the door when she shouted

"I've not done your hair and make-up yet Bella!" She tapped her foot as I slowly walked back toward the vanity table.

It was rather soothing, having my hair brushed; I let my eyes close as she continued to play with my hair.

"Finished." She squealed. I must have fallen asleep because she'd also done my make-up, I strolled over to the mirror and gazed upon myself. Alice had straightened my hair, applied a touch of foundation and a soft rose coloured blusher; she'd also framed my eyes with two flicks of eyeliners and coated my eyelashes with mascara.

I turned around and hugged Alice.

"Thank you, fingers crossed he likes it." I couldn't help it. Once Alice got it into my head that I was going on a date with Emmett it's all I pictured. I took a quick look at my watch. It read 7pm.

"Shit, Alice, Em will be here any minute!" But she looked completely unfazed by the time.

"Bells, he's a man, he'll be late. Just relax. Take deep breaths." While she said this she was following her own instructions but over exaggerating them. So I took her advice and it soothed me into a relaxed state.

There was two loud taps on the door, with their volume I jumped slightly. After tripping over a few times whilst running towards my front door I finally saw Emmett's face, he smiled when he saw me and I smiled back politely.

"Hey girl." He said causally whilst he grabbed my hand and span me around in a circle.

"You look gorgeous, I must say." This of course made me blush crimson red.

"Thank you." I mumbled quietly.

"C'mon then. Let's go, let's go. We have to get to the restaurant." He urged and pushed me towards the door. I waved goodbye to Alice who was walking towards her car. Emmett's car was a huge white and black jeep. The step to get in the car came to the top of my thigh so Emmett had to assist me inside. He went around the other side and got into the driver's seat and started the engine. To say the engine was loud was an understatement, he had fixed it up a few months back and it looked amazing.

We pulled out of my driveway and headed for the highway towards Port Angeles. We were driving pretty fast and when I read the speed dial I wished I hadn't. 100mhp.

"Can you slow down, you're going way to fast." I asked and Emmett just smirked. He slammed the brakes on as a joke, but the road was still extremely icy from frost last night and we began skidding towards the car in front. Panicked I turn my head to Emmett, his face mirrored mine.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. That's when we hit the car, we flipped and everything went black.

'_Death is peaceful, easy; life is harder.'_

* * *

There you go, chapter three finally! I know it's been like a month but my sister-in-law gave birth to my gorgeous niece, Ella. Then I had my operation which I'm currently recovering from and it hurts haha. See I do have some half decent excuses for not updating.

**PREVIEW!!**

"_She's dead!" shouted Alice._

"_Who?" replied Edward with a confused look on his face._

"_Bella!" _

Dun dun duuuuuh! What's happened to Bella?

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Bruised and Bloody

My exams are taking over my life recently guys, and I also failed my English exam because I didn't hand in all of my coursework due to my school losing 4 out of the 6 essays I had hand wrote. My coursework is piled above my head so I've kind of left this story on a back track and I'm very sorry. There is a high chance the next update will be in a few months, I really didn't want to be leaving this story behind for too long but I have too. My grades mean so much to me so I'm spenidng most of my time revising for my final exams in the summer. Please feel free to messege me with idea for Emmetts date maybe that way I could update quicker because I wont have to think everything from stratch. Thank you for your reviews and I want to thank steflynno for reviewing every chapter so far!

Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight. But I do own the plot!**

**Bella's POV**

I was swimming in darkness, I was lost. It was as if whichever direction I swam it was still swimming towards the bottom. Occasionally I could hear Alice's or Carlisle's voice but that drifted away the further I got from the surface.

I'm currently swimming towards the surface, or at least I think I am. I can hear voices; sometimes if I listen close enough specific words can be heard.

"Bella...up...love..." Whoever the person speaking is sounds as if they're sobbing, I can hear the deep breaths being taken as they struggle to prevent themselves from hyperventilating.

I keep swimming in directions I believe is up. The voices become clearer and louder.

**Emmett's POV**

I was lucky. I had two broken ribs, my right arm had been broken and a large cut just above my left eyebrow. Bella unfortunately broke 3 ribs, her shoulder blade and cracked her skull. She was in a coma and had been for like last 5 weeks, 6 days, 3 hours and 43 minutes. It broke my heart to see her so lifeless on that bed.

I sucked in a sharp breath; it still hurt for me to move. I was the only person in Bella's room everyone else had gone to get some lunch. I quietly pulled the cold plastic chair closer to Bella's bed and held her hand tightly in mine.

"Bella please wake up, I'm really missing you. I have no one to laugh at, and I miss seeing that beautiful blush." I chuckled slightly. She has the cutest blush; it made me want to kiss her every time it appeared on her cheeks. I laid my head on her stomach, still holding her hand. A single tear fell from my eyes, I blinked feverishly in order to stop them falling, I closed my eyes and thought about the good times with her.

Alice coughed to alert me of her presence; I smiled up at her. I must've fallen asleep as I glanced at the clock, it read 3pm. She danced towards me and I let her have my seat then left the room. Alice was Bella's best friend although they were completely different people, opposites attract as they say. She had been distraught after the accident.

It was my entire fault; if I had been careful and slowed down properly we would both be fine. I wasn't selfish enough to wallow in self pity when Bella is laid in that hospital bed unconscious. That night I planned to ask her to be my girlfriend but now I honestly doubt she will even want to be my friend when she wakes up, if she ever does, no Emmett stop thinking like that she will wake up and everything will be okay again.

My thoughts kept trying to take me under and down me in sorrow. But I refused to let that happen not until I knew Bella was going to be OK.

Briskly I walked to the family room and was engulfed by my mother hugging me. We all sat down watching the time - listening to the tick-tock of the clock, the strong hospital bleach smell all round us. Everyone was being comforted my one another, Bella meant a lot to so many people. As I let my eyes wander around the room I saw the one person who didn't deserve to be here. Edward Cullen. He fidgeted uncomfortably when he saw my glare.

With that, the door opened quickly to a crying Alice.

"She's dead." She cried. No one said a word, we just look around the room, numb.

"Who?" Edward asked a little confused. She was stable or that's what the doctors had been telling us.

"Bella!" Alice replied exasperated.

I ran past Alice, down the corridor until I got to room 35a. There she was, her pale white skin glistened slightly from the glare of the sun. But it was a different image to one i had conjured up in my head while running here. Bella was sat up in her bed a small smile playing on her lips as the nurses chat to her.

I opened the door and moved as quickly as I could towards her bed. I grabbed her body and pulled it towards my own and held her in the embrace.

"Bella, you're awake. I've missed you so much!" I whispered in her ear. She pulled away a little in order to look at my face, my hands instantly went to her face tracing it with my fingers.

"Emmett." She said dreamily. I wanted so much to tell her that in the time she had been... away that I realised I loved her but I chose to wait until she was completely better. I just stared into her eyes enjoying every second I had with her. Then I just had to ask what Alice meant.

"Bells, Alice ran into the family room and told everyone you had died. How could she be so wrong?" I questioned. She looked confused for a second and then her face brightened.

"I did, for a moment but I was strong enough to come back alive and also wake up. Alice must've just freaked." She explained. "Oh my god, that means everyone thinks I'm dead!" Her hand pushed against my shoulders. "Go tell them Em." I got up reluctantly and slowly left her room then I began running towards the family room trying not to miss too much time with Bella. I opened the door with a beaming smile on my face which was greeted by 5 confused ones.

"She's alive... and awake!" I shouted. Happiness ran through my veins as I said that out loud. The first person to do anything was Sue Clearwater, Bella's step mother; she pulled me into a fierce hug. Then everyone in the room did the same, each and every one taking a huge sigh of relief. Edward didn't move from his seat though just looked at me and nodded his head in acknowledgment. I wasn't sure what to make of his gesture, he was no longer my friend but he was not my enemy so I mirrored him.

Now Bella is awake, I plan on being by her side every day. I just need to find the right time and place to make her mine.


End file.
